


Pactum Daemonum

by LaRosaEnflorece



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Convent, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, Drama, Gen, Inquisition, Nun, Priest, Roman Catholicism, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaRosaEnflorece/pseuds/LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: En el siglo XVII, el sacerdote Sébastien Michaëlis atiende un misterioso caso de posesión demoníaca en un convento francés.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pactum Daemonum

**Aix-en-Provence, Francia, 1610.**

****

El carruaje tirado por dos caballos se detuvo frente a los muros grises de un convento situado al final del bosque. Del vehículo bajó un hombre de mediana edad, la capa que cubría su hábito blanco era tan oscura como su propia cabellera, en una de sus manos llevaba una biblia y en el cuello un rosario. Miró la luna llena que se erguía sobre él, roja como la sangre, y sacó de sus ropas la carta que le envió el Obispo, una misiva corta con órdenes de partir hacia Aix-en-Provence cuanto antes. Otro caso de posesión demoníaca y sólo había un hombre en toda Francia que podía encargarse de estos asuntos, el inquisidor Sébastien Michaëlis.

El conductor del carruaje se santiguó, azotó los caballos y desapareció en medio de los árboles. Sébastien ni se inmutó, debía de tener miedo como todos los demás lugareños y ese temor no era infundado, una de las monjas asesinó a todas sus compañeras, incluida la Madre Superiora, y se rumoraba que el verdadero culpable del crimen había sido un demonio unido a ella por un pacto sobrenatural. Él estaba allí para enviar a ese ser de vuelta al infierno y salvar el alma de la pobre monja, así que antes de franquear los muros se santiguó también.

Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos vacíos y no fue sino hasta llegar a la capilla que presenció lo más espantoso: cadáveres putrefactos de más de cincuenta religiosas con sus rostros mutilados yacían esparcidos en el suelo, en los asientos, suspendidas en las paredes, como si una bestia feroz se hubiese lanzado sobre ellas. Incluso para un hombre como él la visión de aquella masacre era repugnante.

Frente al altar estaba la única sobreviviente con el hábito manchado de sangre, una jovencita de al menos diecisiete años. Parecía una muchacha cualquiera, salvo por el pentagrama inscrito en su pupila derecha, el símbolo del pacto demoníaco.

―Lo estábamos esperando, padre.

―¿Qué has hecho, niña?

―Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

―Ven, todavía no es muy tarde, aún puedes volver a los brazos de Nuestro Señor.

―La joven ama ya no es sierva de Dios, ella ahora me pertenece.

La voz que dijo estas palabras le puso la piel de gallina, una voz que no era masculina pero tampoco femenina, no podía catalogarse ni siquiera como humana. En el vitral redondo arriba del altar mayor vio un cuervo negro.

―He escuchado hablar mucho de usted, padre Sébastien, de donde yo vengo es casi una leyenda.

Las palabras no salían de su pico, sino que flotaban en el aire como un eco tenebroso.

―Me alegra que en el infierno mi trabajo sea reconocido, tendrás mucho de qué hablar cuando te envíe de vuelta.

Sébastien abrió su biblia y empezó a recitar en latín sin prestar atención a las risas burlonas del demonio.

―Sus rezos son inútiles, sólo la joven ama puede darme órdenes. Si ella me ordena matarlo no dudé de que lo despedazaré aquí mismo tal y como lo hice con todas estas damas.

―No puedo permitir que continúes blasfemando aquí, en Su casa.

―Incluso Lucifer fue antes el favorito de Dios.

Sébastien comprendió lo que el demonio quiso decir y miró a la joven, una monja, una sierva de Dios como él, corrompida por el mal.

―¿Cómo pudiste vender tu alma a este demonio? ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan rencorosa?

La monja enfureció.

―¿Rencor? No puede haber sólo rencor cuando a una la encierran en este lugar, cuando se es torturada y humillada. Usted, padre, piensa que cualquiera que sirve a Dios es bondadoso por naturaleza, pero no es así. ¡Estas mujeres eran incluso mucho más crueles que el demonio con quien pacté! ―gritó, señalando los cadáveres de las monjas. ―Mil veces recé para que mi suplicio acabara, pero nadie me escuchó y dentro de mí creció el odio, un odio que usted jamás entendería. Cada una de ellas fue asesinada porque así yo lo deseé y ahora que mi petición ha sido cumplida acepto pagar con mi alma.

Sébastien estudió el semblante de la chica, ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en su mirada.

―De ser así entonces no hay salvación para ti, serás procesada por herejía y quemada en la hoguera de acuerdo con las leyes de la Santa Inquisición.

El demonio volvió a reír.

―Los humanos son criaturas extrañas, claman tener libre albedrío, pero si alguno escoge la compañía de las tinieblas es llamado hereje y posteriormente ejecutado. ¿No es lo que ustedes llaman “hipocresía”?

―No pretendas darme lecciones acerca de la naturaleza humana.

―Tiene razón, padre, yo no comprendo a los humanos, solo sé de almas y si me disculpa es hora de mi cena. Fue un placer haber conversado con usted.

El cuervo abrió sus alas y voló hacia la monja. Sébastien se interpuso entre los dos con la intención de continuar su exorcismo, pero un fuerte viento que parecía provenir del centro de la capilla lanzó lejos su biblia, apagando de paso todas las antorchas. En medio de la oscuridad escuchó el golpe seco y cuando por fin logró restablecer el fuego descubrió a la joven en el suelo con los párpados abiertos.

De inmediato supo que ya no había nada que hacer, aquel cuerpo era solo un cascarón vacío.

**Londres, Inglaterra, 1886.**

Los gritos del niño que estaba siendo horriblemente torturado llegaron hasta el Pandemonium, una invocación poderosa que se escuchó en todo el reino. El sabor del alma de la monja ya comenzaba a diluirse de su lengua, era hora de una nueva comida, almas complicadas, llenas de odio y sedientas de venganza. Se relamió los labios con apetito, la de ese niño seguramente iba a ser deliciosa.

Remplazó su habitual forma de cuervo por la de un atractivo hombre de cabello negro en traje de mayordomo, una forma apta para el conde Phantomhive. En todo caso si el contrato se extendía durante setenta, ochenta años o lo que durara la vida de este niño, valía la pena esperar por tal exquisitez.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―le preguntó el niño, después de haber ordenado el asesinato de sus captores.

―Los demonios no tenemos nombre, puede darme el que desee. ―contestó, pensando en la ironía de que, siendo una entidad de las tinieblas, tuviera que servir a un amo llamado Ciel.

El niño pensó durante algunos minutos.

―De ahora en adelante tu nombre será Sebastián.

El demonio hizo una reverencia.

―Estoy muy honrado, hace mucho tiempo conocí a un hombre con ese mismo nombre, un sacerdote respetado aunque algo intransigente en sus ideas.

―¿De qué hablas? Ese era el nombre de mi perro, no serás más que un perro rastrero para mí.

Las cejas de Sebastián se arquearon, el niño era un mocoso insolente y en sus ojos azules pudo notar destellos de rabia desmedida, como si no le hubiera bastado con aniquilar a sus torturadores.

 _―_ “ _¡Humanos, siempre insaciables! Nunca llegaré a entenderlos del todo, pero quizás es por eso que son criaturas tan interesantes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Los personajes Ciel y Sebastian son creación de Yana Toboso.
> 
> 2\. El título en latín, mal conjugado por supuesto, quiere decir "Pacto demoníaco"
> 
> 3\. El inquisidor Sébastien Michaëlis fue una persona que sí existió en la vida real, un fanático religioso y demonólogo francés de la Orden Dominica. La monja es un personaje original que creé para cuadrar un acontecimiento histórico de posesión demoníaca en el que este inquisidor se vio envuelto en 1610.
> 
> 4\. El Pandemonium es el reino donde habitan los demonios según "El Paraiso Perdido" de John Milton.


End file.
